Cloud computing is a form of distributed computing in which computing resources are provided as a service over a network. In particular, a cloud is a computing architecture characterized by a number of interconnected machines (e.g., computing devices such as personal computers, servers, routers, and load balancers). Conventionally, resource allocation in a cloud computing environment is based on types of architecture specific to particular models. That is, the architectures are typically hardcoded to specific models or plans. While this hardcoding provides a simple mechanism for reserving allocated resources, it does not allow any flexibility in the system. Additionally, more complex allocation schemes (e.g., pool creation) may take an extraordinary amount of time (e.g. two months) and a large amount of trace tickets (e.g., 100 trace tickets). Thus, resource allocation using conventional systems is time consuming and requires a significant investment in human resources.